The long-term objective of this application is to enhance the biomedical research capabilities in molecular and cellular biology in the Department of Biology and the UVA. Specific aims are to renovate on the ground floor of Gilmer Hall to provide the following: 1) three modern molecular and cellular biology research laboratories; 2) support areas and conference rooms for use of these and other cell and molecular biology laboratories; and 3) research and support space to consolidate at one site the currently dispersed personnel and equipment of an existing research laboratory. Morphogenesis was identified in an internal and external review of the Department of Biology as the major initiative for emphasis. The Biology Department is strong in developmental genetics, developmental biology, and imaging technology, especially in light of complementing strengths in the School of Medicine nearby, and morphogenesis is an area of exciting progress with the advent of the genome projects, development of new imaging and biophysical methods, and new possibilities for medical applications in stem cell research. To enhance existing strengths and take advantage of these new developments, the Department of Biology must strengthen its cell biological approaches to morphogenesis, specifically in such areas as the cytoskeleton, molecular motors, cell adhesion, cell polarity, transport and localization of RNA and proteins, cell adhesion, and cell migration. The proposed renovations will include new laboratory space for two new research faculties in these areas and provide support areas for these and existing laboratories throughout Gilmer Hall, thus enhancing biomedical research programs in Biology and elsewhere at the University.